


My Love For You Is a Letter

by Sunas_Simp



Series: Haikyuu Love Letters [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Letters, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunas_Simp/pseuds/Sunas_Simp
Summary: Atsumu writes a confession letter--Except its not a letter, it's a text.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu Love Letters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075643
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	My Love For You Is a Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably ooc

Direct Message: My Omi-Omi💞🥰

Atsu:   
OKAY OMI I WAS GOING TO SEND YOU A LETTER! But I know you don't like germs so I didn't know if you'd take a letter but then I remembered I have your number!   
Anyways, this whole love letter confession thing worked for my jerk brother and him and Sunarin are rubbing their relationship in my face! While I'm here, pining away for you!   
Yes you heard right, me, THE Miya Atsumu is into you! You must feel so lucky omi-kun.  
I know you're grounded right now (Tell Komori I said thanks for the information) so I'll wait for your reply as long as you need me to!  
I just hope you like me back. I want to hold your hand , and hug you, and kiss the moles on your forehead SO BAD OMIII 😤😤😤  
If you don't like me back (which is practically impossible) please uh, let me down gently  
-Awaiting your reply Atsumu

Oh wait YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN READ THE CONTACT! I'M GONNA GO NOW HAHA

**Author's Note:**

> I just got a discord gf and married them 😍😍  
> They're a really cool friend, :) and an even better wife 🥰
> 
> I didn't proof read this so please tell me any mistakes and I'll fix them!


End file.
